Shamrock
by Twisted Trans-Sister
Summary: 50 sentences/words challenge. Basically LuckyxEveryone. Fluff/Implied smut. Some friendly, some romancy.


Summary: 50 sentences/words challenge. Basically LuckyxEveryone. Fluff/Implied smut. Some friendly, some romancy.

Authors Note: I'm a fan of Wash/Lucky/York. So they'll be in here a bit. Soooo cute. Some can be interpreted however you like, some are meant to be fluffy or friendly, whatever.

1: Charm:  
The necklace was too long, too tacky, and too cliche for Grif's liking, but the pattern of shamrocks firmly imprinted Lucky's bare, flushed skin made the prettiest picture ever.

2: Ribbon:  
Donut loved how Lucky's hair was long, silky, thick, and eager to be trussed up like a May Day pole everytime he stopped by the office.

3: Orange:  
It was always a long, but worthwhile night everytime Simmons tried to help Lucky find and make up words to rhyme with her love notes, even if they weren't for him.

4: Spanglish:  
She'd speak Spanish, English, and some very colorful curses as she attempted to put together the slippery gears in Lopez's chest, wondering in frustration how he got so sweaty.

5: Excuse:  
Sarge would go request bolts, nuts, and other mechanical devices, just to see Lucky smile for ten minutes as she carried out his request, remembering to ignore the fact that the base was already stacked with their cohorts.

6: Dream:  
Lucky smelled sweeter, looked softer, and felt lighter than Tex ever had, but Church found it worth pretending otherwise whenever he clung to her in those dark, restless dreams.

7: Fur:  
Caboose didn't like his haircut at first, but when Lucky ran her fingers over it, he blissfully thanked his crew cut to hear the magical words, "Just like a bunny..."

8: Popsicle:  
Lucky was both happy and confused on her birthday as Tucker dutifully gave her a whole box of vanilla popsicles, before relaxing in the office with the oddest of grins.

9: Magnet:  
Tex tried to pull away from those insistent arms around her shoulders, only to realize that she'd been the one holding on in the first place.

10: Stranger:  
Sister had great experience having sex with strangers, but was having difficulty knowing how to hold this one person she knew so well.

11: Costume:  
"Jesus Christ Lucky I was only joking about the nurse outfit!" yelled the flushed Doc when Lucky walked in the next morning.

12: Eclispe:  
With a dim smile and a sunny disposition, Kappa could only wonder how Lucky functioned as he watched from the recesses of her mind.

13: Rumors:  
York would have bit back just as harshly as the whispers about him and Lucky did, if only they weren't true.

14: Oblivious:  
Wash can't bear to tell Lucky the truth, for it means to wash away her carefree smile and weigh it down with horror, even if the weight of the truth crushes him flat.

15: Imagination:  
Delta wasn't built to understand something so unlogical, but Lucky rarely ever worked in a sensible fashion.

16: Chains:  
South wanted everything Lucky had and was, but the desire pulled her back farther and farther away until the gulf nearly broke her.

17: Bruise:  
If Maine had been anyone else, he'd have saved her from Wyoming, rather than flee from the horrible desperate look on her darkening face.

18: Dictionary:  
"Crunchbite, for the last time, I don't know what 'blarggity blarg' means!" Lucky said, hurriedly flipping through her thick instruction manual.

19: Question:  
O'Malley never wondered about his motives until Lucky first asked him.

20: Dare:  
Grif saves his special dares for Lucky last, only because he know she'll succeed too well when he dares her to act sexy.

21: Pink:  
Grif nearly chokes on his drink when he sees Lucky and Donut match for Twins Day, although for which one he's not sure.

22: Back-Ups:  
Whenever Grif says 'bolth', Simmons can always depend on Lucky for a grammar and English dictionary.

23: Freeze:  
Sarge would have concocted another plan to get Lucky to join the Reds, if not for the fact that he melts at the curious stare of Lucky everytime he tries.

24: Target:  
Even when Church is pissed, Lucky doesn't mind acting as target practice, since she know he won't hit her anyways.

25: Monthly:  
Caboose isn't used to Lucky being anything but sweet, but its astonishing how much like Tex she can act every other 29 days.

26: Envy:  
Tucker doesn't know which he's jealous of; how Lucky looks more like a mother than he does with Junior in her lap, or the fact that Junior gets to snuggle on her ample bosom.

27: Give:  
Tex knew only how to take everything and give little, but Lucky thanked her every time she gave.

28: Pure:  
Everyday she steps into her office, Sister drops her hedonistic visage and becomes an angel for Lucky.

29: Together:  
For York, Lucky was desperate to look, and for Wash she was desperate to breathe, but for both she was desperate to feel.

30: Legacy:  
Her mother's famous history meant nothing to him every time the Director watches her act like the child he never had, and never expected.

31: Ghost:  
Omega turns her dreams into nightmares when he takes over and watches her breathe in every rattling gasp.

32: Join:  
With one hand intwined around the base of his skull and the other pressing tightly against his beating chest, Lucky gives her all to touch York's heart, mind and body.

33: Sound:  
Caboose puts his head to her chest, loving how her beating heart and soft breaths sounded like music.

34: Scent:  
Like her home in the clover swept fields of Virginia, Grif breathes in the smell that must smell like the perfect world.

35: Sight:  
As she pulsed beneath him, Church ignores every gasp and moan to see her face twisted beautifully in the rapture of the moment.

36: Touch:  
The Meta placed his hands upon the soft chest to feel the faint thump of a heart, and wonders how he'll end it.

37: Taste:  
With every deep kiss, Wash tastes her life, with every moment and thought churning in between them.

38: Thought:  
The blanket is pushed up the curve of her white, white legs, but Grif watches her eyes as she stares questioningly at the checkerboard between them.

39: Sneaky:  
"Don't touch that Gary," Lucky reprimands as he looks sulkily back, with the faint whisper 'Shisno' following.

40: Model:  
Doc would have suggested painting sooner if he'd known it'd get Lucky naked.

41: Pun:  
Grif makes a mental note to keep Gary away from Lucky more as she giggles over another knock knock joke.

42: Job:  
Tex would have taken on Lucky's job offer sooner, had she not already known Tucker's plan to get her in a short skirt.

43: Burst:  
Wash didn't know what happened after he saw her fall motionless to the ground, only that he woke up by her side, hands thick with blood.

44: Substitute:  
Simmons couldn't agree with Sarge's plans more as he plotted to break up Lucky and Grif.

45: Baby:  
Caboose rubbed small circles over the swelled stomach of the sleeping Lucky, hoping to coax movement from the little life within.

46: Press:  
Tex learned that if she bit down on Lucky's neck just so, she'd see the most magnificent of any sight and sound she'd ever seen.

47: Talk:  
"I understand yer need to put up a picket fence so to say, but why on earth would'ja do it with Grif?!" Sarge yelled unbelieveably at the blushing Lucky.

48: Smoke:  
Lucky liked the smell of cigarettes, knowing everytime it meant that she was with Grif.

49: Oath:  
Wash made Lucky promise to survive as they left the carpool with Epsilon, but could not offer the same promise as she pleaded for him to do the same.

50: Again:  
There was nothing particularly special about the tapes, but everytime he gained access to the security videos from Lucky's office, York always pressed the rewind button.

Ending: YEY I DID IT. I had to end it with York cause, y'know, he kinda rocks and doesn't get enough lovin'. Rate and Review!


End file.
